Searching for Peace
by Whispstar
Summary: Thunderkit is just a regular cat, training to be a warrior. Follow him in his journey, and see him find evil in the most unlikely places. Accepting OCs. T for violence. NEED COVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: If these cats share the name of any of your OCs, it is merely a coincidence. I do not mean to steal your OC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, the Erin Hunters do.**

* * *

ForestClan:

Leader:

Froststar - Male, white tabby with blue eyes.

Deputy:

Stoneclaw - Male, rock-grey fur with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Ashcloud - Male, black and grey with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Silverpaw - Female, all black but a grey paw with green eyes.

Warriors:

Skyheart - Male, black, grey and brown spots with yellow eyes.

Flamefur - Male, orange with black spots, yellow eyes.

Rosemist - Female, brown, blue eyes. (Apprentice: Streampaw)

Cloudpool - Male, white, blue eyes. (Apprentice: Sparrowpaw)

Leopardfang - Male, yellow with black spots, brown eyes.

Stormcloud - Male, dark grey, grey eyes.

Rainclaw - Female, grey, yellow eyes.

Foxtail - Female, orange, green eyes. (Apprentice: Spottedpaw)

Elders:

Hawkpool - Male, black and brown, blue eyes.

Littlestep - Female, brown, green eyes.

Patchfur - Female, brown, white, black, hazel eyes.

Queens:

Flowerpelt - Female, brown, brown eyes. (Kits: Minnowkit, Snowkit, Thunderkit)

Brakenpatch - Female, brown and light brown, green eyes.

Apprentices:

Streampaw - Female, grey and white, blue eyes.

Sparrowpaw - Male, brown and black, brown eyes.

Spottedpaw - Female - white with grey spots, green eyes.

Kits:

Minnowkit - Male, black and white, blue eyes.

Snowkit - Female, white, blue eyes.

Thunderkit - Male, black and grey, yellow eyes.

* * *

MountainClan:

Leader:

Threshstar - Male, brown, green eyes.

Deputy:

Cherrynose - Female, light brown, yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Marigoldpelt - Female, orange and yellowish, green eyes.

Warriors:

Windpelt - Male, grey, blue eyes.

Whitebird - Female, white, green eyes.

Darkfur - Male, black, yellow eyes.

Birchleaf - Female, white with black stripes, green eyes. (Apprentice: Claypaw)

Firestep - Female, yellow with orange stripes, blue eyes.

Greeneyes - Male, grey, green eyes. (Apprentice: Mosspaw)

Featherleap - Female, cream, blue eyes.

Redpatch - Male, white and grey with red-brown patches, brown eyes.

Elders:

Shadowheart - Male, black, brown eyes.

Wolfclaw - Male, dark grey, blue eyes.

Winterfeather - Male, grey and white, blue eyes.

Pebblefoot - Female, light grey, green eyes.

Queens:

Cheetahspot - Female, yellow with black spots, green eyes.

Rainfall - Female, grey, blue eyes. (Kits: Sleetkit, Marshkit)

Apprentices:

Claypaw - Male, light grey, hazel eyes.

Mosspaw - Female, brown, green eyes.

Kits:

Sleetkit - Female, white, brown eyes.

Marshkit - Male, grey and brown, green eyes.

* * *

Thunderkit, come on!" Minnowkit and Snowkit, my littermates yell to me.

Rain was pouring down from the sky faster than paws could run, and with each drop of rain that hit the ground, a thud was heard. The dirt in the camp was turned into sticky mud, and all cats had retreated to their dens as fast as they could so their pelts wouldn't get soaked in the pouring rain, and of course, out of all the cats, my littermates wanted to go outside the den and get their pelts soaked.

"I'm NOT going out there, no matter how much you want me to! I want to be dry for when we become apprentices!" I snap.

"Come on Thunderkit, we aren't going to be apprentices for moons!" Snowkit yells, running around in the sticky wet muck of which was our camp.

"Exactly. You won't be dry by then." I exaggerate, rolling my eyes.

"Minnowkit, Snowkit! Come back in here! You could catch whitecough out there!" Flowerpelt yells to them, her tail twitching in annoyance.

As my littermates come back in, mud sticking to their paws, I give them a 'I told you so look.'

"Just look at you two! I just groomed you! Now I have to groom you again! Your father won't be pleased at all." Flowerpelt scolds, picking up Snowkit.

"I don't want to be groomed!" Snowkit mewls in protest.

"That's just bad for you isn't it. It will take a long time to get this mud out of your fur." Flowerpelt meows, licking off some of the mud.

I look away, and pad to the mouth of the den. I sit down, looking outside. Each den was woven together with sticks, ferns, and small vines. Out of all of the dens, the only one not cat-made was the leader's den, which was a small cave on the side of a small mountain which served as protection from animals and other cats.

I snap out of my thoughts to hear Snowkit growling and whining. I turn back to her, and then look back to the camp.

"Everyone, look at the size of this mouse I caught!" A voice yells in from the clearing.

'_This is crazy! What cat would be out of their den in THIS weather?' _I think to myself. I look outside, to see Sparrowpaw with his mentor Cloudpool both soaked to the bone, their pelts dripping with rain, dropping off prey into the unwell stocked freshkill pile.

"Sparrowpaw, it was a nice catch, but I suggest you head inside your den with the others, and grab a shrew or something small to eat. You are soaked and could possibly get whitecough from this weather." Cloudpool says, heading toward the nursery.

"Father!" I yell as he comes in.

"Hello Thunderkit, what have you and the others been doing?" He says, giving my head a loving lick.

"Snowkit and Minnowkit went outside the den and are coated with mud!" Flowerpelt meows, now trying to groom Minnowkit.

"Kits." He says, shaking his head. "You could ask Ashcloud for some poppy seeds to make them sleep, and when they wake up, the rain will be gone, and they could go outside all they want."

"That would be nice. Cloudpelt, please go ask Ashcloud for some poppy seeds." Flowerpelt meows.

"That's not fair! I didn't go outside, I don't want to sleep!" I mew, batting at Flowerpelt's paw in an attempt to let me stay up.

"Did someone say poppy seeds?" A voice meows, and Ashcloud's soaked face appears from outside the den.

"Yes Ashcloud, we would like two please." Cloudpelt meows to him.

"Okay. I was going around camp with some anyway. A few warriors were complaining about being tired, so I brought some around to see if anyone else wanted some." Ashcloud meows, taking out two poppy seeds from a cobweb pack and pushing them toward Cloudpool.

"Thanks." He meows giving the seeds to Minnowkit and Snowkit.

"I don't wanna!" Snowkit meows, turning her head.

"You have too, otherwise I could talk to Froststar about your apprenticeship being delayed." He meows.

Without hesitation, Minnowkit and Snowkit both gulp down a seed, and curl up into a ball, getting ready to sleep.

"Thunderkit, we will let you stay awake, but if you do anything, you will have to sleep." Flowerpelt meows, and I nod in understanding.

"Cloudpool, if I walk under your belly to get there, can I go see the warriors?" I ask suddenly, my fur tingling in excitement.

Cloudpool looks at Flowerpelt, and gets a brief not in return.

"Yes, we can go to the warriors den." Cloudpool meows, beckoning me to walk under him.

We slowly make our ways over to the warrior den, packed with warriors, some soaked, some dry.

"Hello Cloudpool." A tom called Leopardfang meows.

"Hey Leopardfang. I brought my son, Thunderkit with me." Cloudpool meows, stepping beside me.

"Hi." I squeak. It was so amazing to be surrounded by all these giant warriors.

"Hey Thunderkit!" Skyheart, a tom says to me.

"Can I hear the story of you climbing that giant tree?" I ask, bouncing up and down.

"Well sure! You see, it started out like this..."

* * *

**Yay! First chapter! It's small, but they will get larger! I'm accepting OCs as well!**

**You have to fill out this!**

**Name: **

**What do you want to be? (Ex, warrior, medicine cat.)**

**Fur color(s):**

**Personality:**

**Good or Evil?**

**Eye Color:**

**Crush:**

**Clan: (Must be ForestClan, MountainClan, loner, or kittypet.)**

**Anything Else:**

**Thanks, Whispstar.**


	2. Apprenticeship

**NOTE: I can't and will not take names that the Erin Hunters have used. If you used a name that is the same as a warrior in the original books, change it, or I simply won't take it. Also, I forgot to put gender in my OC chart, so go ahead and add that.**

**PEACE**

* * *

"I was just a apprentice, and I was just learning how to hunt. My mentor, Whitebramble, was stalking a squirrel, and I was supposed to watch. I guess I stepped on a twig, and the squirrel scrambled up a GIANT tree. Whitebramble was not happy, so as a punishment, he told me that I couldn't leave until I caught that squirrel for him." Skyheart meows, looking at me to see if I understood.

"Then what?" I ask in excitement.

"Well then I decided I would have to climb the giant tree, so I clambered up the tree. I was really high up, so high in fact, I couldn't see the ground. Then I finally caught the squirrel after some trial and error, and brought it back to Whitebramble." Skyheart says, finishing.

"Cool!" I mew, but then a question pops into my head. "Skyheart?" I meow.

"Yes Thunderkit?" He meows, looking at me.

"What happened to Whitebramble, I've never seen him in camp before?" I ask.

Tears start to form at the corners of Skyheart's eyes after I asked.

"He walks with StarClan now. A-a fox killed him." He says, bowing his head in sorrow.

I bow my head in silence. "I'm sorry." I meow.

"It's okay Thunderkit, the past is in the past." Skyheart meows, curling up in his moss.

"Thunderkit, I think it's time to go." Cloudpool meows to me, pushing me towards the entrance of the den.

"Okay. Bye Skyheart." I meow.

***Two Moon Time Skip***

"A lot has happened in two moons, hasn't it Snowkit?" I meow to my sister.

We were sitting in our den with Minnowkit while Cloudpelt was out hunting with his ex-apprentice, Sparrowfeather who had been named a warrior two sunrises earlier. Flowerpelt was sound asleep, while Brakenpatch was playing with her one moon old kit, Adderkit, a small brown cat with a black stripe running on his back. Adderkit was the politest kit there, with brown eyes like the bark on a tree.

"Yup. A lot of things have happened. I even got a black paw!" Snowkit meows, revealing her black left paw.

"Wait a second just wait a second. Sparrowpaw, Streampaw and Spottedpaw were appointed as apprentices a few days before we were born right?" I ask.

"Yeah, so?" Minnowkit mews.

"They are Sparrowfeather, Streampebble, and Spottedfur now." I meow, getting up in excitement.

"Okay, so your point is?" Snowkit asks.

"It takes 6 moons to become a warrior, and six moons to become an apprentice!" I mew, bouncing in joy. Suddenly realizing what I meant, Minnowkit and Snowkit started to jump up with me, running around the den.

"That's why Flowerpelt kept trying to wash us today!" Minnowkit squeaks in joy.

"What has you little guys riled up?" Brakenpatch asks, taking her eyes off Adderkit.

"We are going to be apprentices!" I meow to her.

"Is that so?" She mrrows in amusement.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join under high-pine for a clan meeting." A deep meow booms, thundering through the camp.

I start to walk out of the den, along with Snowkit and Minnowkit. Walking up to the base of high-pine, I see Froststar's white well-groomed pelt shining in the sun. I also see Flowerpelt and Cloudpool standing next to each other, both beaming with pride.

"We are here today, to welcome three new apprentices into the wonderful clan life." He continued, looking down at me and my siblings.

"Minnowkit." He boomed.

"Y-yes Froststar?" Minnowkit replied, his pelt slightly shaking.

"Do you, wish to train to become a warrior, and learn the ways of our noble code?" Froststar asks, his blue eyes piercing Minnowkit's.

"I do." Minnowkit replies, this time becoming braver.

"Then from this point on, until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Minnowpaw." Froststar says, dipping his head.

"Rainclaw." Froststar asks, turning his gaze to the unsuspecting she-cat.

"Yes Froststar?" She replies.

"You have proved your loyalty to ForestClan many times over, and have shown us that you are a good mentor with Flamefur and Stormcloud. I think the time has come for you to have another apprentice. Will you mentor Minnowpaw?" Froststar asks.

"I will." Rainclaw says, stepping forward to touch noses to Minnowpaw.

Timid, Minnowpaw steps back, but then Rainclaw whispers something quietly into his ear, and the he touches his nose with hers.

When both cats step back, Froststar begins to speak again.

"Snowkit, do you, wish to train to become a warrior, and learn the ways of our noble code?" Froststar meows.

"I do." Snowkit meows, so that all cats can hear.

"Then from this point on, until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw." Froststar says, dipping his head again.

"Leopardfang?" Froststar meows.

"Yes Froststar?" Leopardfang meows, beaming in pride of the important task that Froststar was giving to him.

"You are a young warrior, who has shown great passion and strength. I think it is time for your first apprentice. You learned well from Stoneclaw, and I know you will pass on all that you know to Snowpaw."

"I will." Leopardfang meows.

Snowpaw runs up and quickly touches noses with Leopardfang, and then runs back next to me.

"Thunderkit." Froststar meows.

Hearing my name called made me beam with pride. The day I thought would never come had finally come. I slowly walk closer to the base of the tree.

"Thunderkit, do you, wish to train to become a warrior, and learn the ways of our noble code?" Froststar meows.

"I do." I meow.

"Then from this point on, until you get your warrior name, you will be know as Thunderpaw."

Beaming with pride, I look at my siblings.

There was just one question though, who would be my mentor?

* * *

**Sowwy for the wait. I kind of had writers block. Make sure you read the note at the top.**


End file.
